Midnight Romance
by BlackDagger143
Summary: Oh my. What is that I hear? Some moaning? Oh my god! It's orgasms! Is that Harry? Wait who else is with him? Read to find out. He he he.


_**Hello this is BlackDagger143 checking in with you. This story is of Harry Potter and his lover. In order to read this story you must think sexy thoughts! Warning this is a gay love story. If you don't like then don't read it, 'kay? Okay cool. Once again SEXY THOUGHTS!**_

Walking along the dark corridors of Hogwarts, Harry Potter, was sneaking his way through,wearing his invisibility cloak of course, to a certain professor's room. Finding his way to the room Harry took off his invisibility cloak asking, "Are we alone." A voice responded, "Obviously." Though instead of the usual annoyed tone, it was more of a tease. Harry then had walked toward the voice taking off his shirt revealing a bare, lean chest.

"Hmmm, how come it's so dark professor?"

"Because..." Sneaking up behind Harry he had wrapped his arms around his naked chest and kissed his neck continuing his sentence, "...I was hoping to surprise you tonight."

"Surprise?"

With the snap of the lover's fingers, the room had lit up. On top of the bed, that was now in front of them, there was a message written in rose petals. Reading the message the professor said,

"Happy Anniversary, my love."

Harry then turned to his lover giving him a hug and a kiss.

"Thank you, Severus." Harry had brushed the older man's hair away caressing his face. They both looked into each other's eyes smiling. Then Severus had laid a kiss onto Harry's mouth, then licking the younger one's lip, letting him know that he would like to let his tongue in. Harry had understood and let his tongue slide past. Each fighting for the top they had fallen onto the bed. Severus won both the bed and the tongue.

Holding the young boy's arms above him, Severus had began kissing the rest of Harry's body. The young boy, giving out muffled moans, enjoyed the touch of the older man. The older man had then stopped right above the young boy's pants. Looking up at Harry, Severus had let out a grin asking, " May I go further? " Harry blushing had replied with a smile, "Only you may enter my pants."

The older man began to slowly remove the young boy's pants when Harry interrupted.

"Though before you do..." Harry had given a curl of his index finger. "Come here." Obeying, Severus had crawled over the boy's body meeting eye to with him.

"Turn around," Harry ordered. Severus, now understanding what the young boy wanted, had positioned himself so that both of them may pleasure each other.

"You seem to be in a rather pleasurable mood. Usually you complain about how embarrassing this is for you." Severus laughed as he had pushed off the young boy's pants and boxers.

"Well since today is our anniversary, I had decided not to complain as my gift to you." Replied Harry with a smirk as he had taken the older man's pants off.

Now that both of the boys' pants were off Harry had began to suck on the older man's cock. Severus, now satisfied, had began to do the same, though the difference here was their sensitivity level. Severus, as much as he had liked the feel of Harry's mouth against his man hood, did not moan as loud or as much. Now Harry had to let go of the older man, all because he was much too sensitive. Severus enjoyed this though. The moans of pleasure that had escaped the younger boy's mouth, his hands clenching on to him had given the older man much pleasure.

"Sev- Severus! I'm ab- about to come! MMmAAAHHH!"

"Just a little further. I want to hear you when you come."

Severus then continued to suck on the young boy's cock, sucking deeper and holding on to the younger boy. Then as he stopped, a splash of white mixed with Harry's moan, had spread across Severus' lips.

"Mmm you're tastier than before." Teased Severus as he was licking his lips and fingers.

"Don't tease!" Harry blushed. Turning back around, Severus had knelt above the boy. Seemingly hovering above him.

"What are you doing now Sev-darling?"

"Me? Why I am simply unbuttoning this shirt of mine. Though I am having a little bit of trouble, see? Would you mind helping me."

"With pleasure." Replied Harry as he began to unbutton the older man's shirt. When he had finished, the unbuttoned shirt had revealed a seemingly young body. (Even young girls would not be able to resist.) The young boy had then began kissing the bare chest, and licking circles around the man's nipples. Severus had began to play with Harry's hair.

"Mmmm that feels good."

"It does? You didn't say that when I was enjoying your dick." Smirked Harry.

"Well that did feel good as well, but it's your moaning that gets me going." Said Severus as he tilted the boy's head up toward his. They then began to kiss each other again with passion. Their tongues sliding past each other. There were some muffled moans coming from Harry as Severus had started to mess with the boy's cock.

"Mmmahhh. Sev-u-r-us. I- I- I love you."

"I - Love - You - To."

Then Harry had pulled Severus on top of him, letting go of the kiss. "Mmm I want you inside of me. Please?" Tenderly kissing the young boy on the forehead Severus replied, "If that is what you wish. Though first I believe we should start you off with this." Severus put his fingers to the boy's mouth. "Fine." Replied Harry. Harry had sucked on the older man's fingers until they were sufficiently wet.

"There we go." Now moving his fingers toward the southern regions Severus had kissed Harry once again. He then inserted his middle finger into the boy's arse. Harry gave out a moan as Severus then entered a second. The young boy arched his back as Severus began to thrust his fingers in and out of his entrance. Harry had bucked up grabbing on to the bed sheets. It wasn't even five seconds later until Harry had come once again.

"My oh my, you're too sensitive."

"(pant pant) You're too good."

"Well I'm coming in now." Positioning himself Severus had entered the boy's arse. "Nnngh!"

"I'm sorry, did that hurt?"

"N- no. It's alright." Harry had wrapped his arms around the older man's body. Severus began to move in and out of the boy. The boy had let out some rather sexy moans. The older man had kissed him gently to comfort him while starting to move faster and thrust a little more harder each time. Harry had gripped on to Severus' back causing him to gasp. In a hurry the young boy had let his tongue slide in. Now, not only was the bed creaking and both boys moaning, one louder than the other, but on top of that there was once again a tongue war which was once again was won by Severus.

Harry had to let go of the kiss to catch some air. Though it was quite hard since all he could do was- "AHAH! MMNNG! AH OH YES!" Pretty much. Severus was pleased with, both, the boy and himself.

"AH! Se- Severus! I- I'm going to come! I'm going to come a-again!" Severus had to as well, but he would not admit that.  
Though after the many nights they had together Harry had found when the older man would come.

"Sev! Come inside me!"

"W-will do!" A flash of white and the boy had come, arching his back and bucking his lower torso, along with Severus who had come inside him. Severus had fallen to Harry's side holding onto him protectively and panting. Harry had turned to face his lover and held him tight as he closed his eyes and fell asleep._ How could you have fallen for someone like me Harry Potter? How could you have fallen? _Thought Severus as he to had began to fall into a dark trance and fallen asleep holding on to his young lover.

_**Thanks a lot for reading! Hope you guys enjoyed and thought sexy thoughts! Please review and give out any requests for a story or how to become better at this writing. Thank you again!**_


End file.
